fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Rescuers (Bubbles8218 Style) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1 *Narrator: At last, after four years in production, comes the crowning achievement in Bubbles8218 animation and storytelling, The Rescuers. *Skunk/Bernard: Look out! Here she comes! *Narrator: A bold new adventure. *Snowflake/Madame Medusa: Where is she? Where is she? You get down there and find the big diamond OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT TEDDY AGAIN!!! *Fox/Miss Bianca: That poor little girl. *Skunk/Bernard: We gotta find her and help her. *Narrator: Meet a cast of captivating new Bubbles8218 characters. *Panda/Chairmouse: This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. *Fox/Bianca: Oh, Mr. Panda, please. Please, may I have this assignment? *Narrator: Skunk and Fox, two secret agents on a date with destiny. Wally the alligator, an airline pilot on the skills. *Skunk/Bernard: Are-are you hurt, sir? *Wally Gator/Orville: Nope. One of my better landings, bud. *Narrator: Edison. *Edison/Evinrude: (cough and charging): Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: The outworn firefly. *Fox/Bianca: Poor Edison! Your carburetor is all pooped out. *Narrator: With the voices of Mary Birdsong,... *Snowflake/Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Narrator: ...Jason Marsden,... *Skunk/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: ...and Patricia Rodriguez. *Fox/Bianca: The Devil's Eye! *Narrator: You'll see action! Dazzling adventure! Here's all the warmth and charm of Bubbles8218 animation at its best. *Wally/Orville: Mayday! Mayday! *Narrator: Bubbles8218 Productions' The Rescuers. *Reader Rabbit/Luke: What's happening? *Mitt the Monkey/Deacon Owl: Do they want us now? *Flap/Gramps: We're gonna have us a rip-snortin' fight! *Narrator: You absolutely, positively must see The Rescuers. *Wally/Orville: (coughs) *Snowflake/Madame Medusa: Or else! Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 2 *(Wally Gator panting) *Narrator: Meet Wally the alligator, Skunk and Fox the secret agents, Mary Test the desperate,... *(Water gushes at Mary Test and sweeps her away) *Narrator: ...Edison the outworn firefly,... *Edison/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: ...The Komodo Brothers,... *(The Komodo Brothers growl) *Narrator: ...and the outrageous Snowflake. *Snowflake/Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Skunk/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: Bubbles8218 Productions' super-animated fantasy,... *Wally Gator/Orville: Mayday! *Narrator: ...The Rescuers! This summer on computers everywhere! Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 3 *Narrator: Coming to YouTube for the first time! *(Edison buzzing and revving) *Narrator: Bubbles8218's original classic, The Rescuers! *(Komodo Moe growls) *Narrator: It's Skunk and Fox on their very first rescue mission to save Mary Test from Snowflake! *Mary Test/Penny: Put me down, Joe! *(Organ pops out Skunk) *Narrator: It's runaway fun and soaring Bubbles8218 adventure! *Will the Elephant/Digger: Where'd everybody go? (is stepped on by Reader Rabbit) *Narrator: On land, on sea, and in the air! *Edison/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Mattie Mouse, Reader Rabbit, Sam the Lion, Flap, Will, and Mitt the Monkey/Swamp Folks: Charge! *(Snowflake is slammed against a steel pole) *Narrator: It's Bubbles8218's original classic, The Rescuers! Coming this fall to YouTube for the first time! Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 4 *Narrator: Now available on YouTube for the first time! *(Edison buzzing and revving) *Narrator: Bubbles8218's original classic, The Rescuers! *(Komodo Moe growls) *Narrator: It's Skunk and Fox on their very first rescue mission to save Mary Test from Snowflake! *Mary Test/Penny: Put me down, Joe! *(Organ pops out Skunk) *Narrator: It's runaway fun and soaring Bubbles8218 adventure! *Will the Elephant/Digger: Where'd everybody go? (is stepped on by Reader Rabbit) *Narrator: On land, on sea, and in the air! *Edison/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Mattie Mouse, Reader Rabbit, Sam the Lion, Flap, Will, and Mitt the Monkey/Swamp Folks: Charge! *(Snowflake is slammed against a steel pole) *Narrator: It's Bubbles8218's original classic, The Rescuers! Now available on YouTube for the first time! Now playing! Trailer 5 *Narrator: A classic adventure is coming to YouTube! *Fox/Miss Bianca: So exciting! *Narrator: Bubbles8218's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! *Edison/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Fox/Bianca: Adventure! Thrills, intrigue! *Narrator: Two pint-sized animals, Skunk and Fox,... *Fox/Bianca: Hurry! *(Edison buzzing and revving) *Narrator: ...journey deep into the mysterious world in the bayou with their friends, Wally Gator... *Wally Gator/Orville: Sufferin' Sassafrass! *Narrator: ...and Edison. *(Edison buzzes) *Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl, Mary Test... *Mary Test/Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? *Narrator: ...from the evil Snowflake! *Snowflake/Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! *(Verminious Snaptrap and Komodo Joe are shot in the rears) *Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers a breath of fresh air... *Tiger/Rufus: I bet my whiskers on it! *Narrator: ...with humor, imagination, and art... *(Wally laughs) *Narrator: ...and a delightful cast of characters. *Mary/Penny: Hello, Fox! Hi, Skunk! *(The Komodo Brothers are submerged in water) *Narrator: This Thanksgiving, you can own all the adventure... *Skunk/Bernard: Hang on! *Wally/Orville: Here we go! *Narrator: ...of this timeless Bubbles8218 treasure. *(Reader Rabbit yells) *Narrator: Bubbles8218's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! Coming soon to a computer near you! Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Trailers